


Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Painting, Partial Nudity, Safewords, Sensation Play, Tenderness, Touching, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jonathan wants to try something new with Geoffrey but the Hunter is suspicious of what the doctor has planned.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Geoffrey needs a break and Jonathan has his own brand of body worship.

“What are you doing Reid?” Geoffrey’s voice was soft in the cool night air slipping through the cracked window to ghost around the room. His skin prickled, goosebumps rising along his flesh with a subtle shiver snaking down his spine. The hunter’s eyes were covered by the soft black fabric of a blindfold secured carefully around his head. Jonathan even adjusted his hair so the little wayward bangs could escape and hang over the fabric unhindered. The Priwen leader was unclothed from an eventful and very amusing dressing down by the Ekon until he was in his breeches. His fingers pushed gently against Geoffrey’s chest as he guided him back towards the bed with a smile, fangs bared in the brief flash of white in the darkness of the room.

The pads of his fingertips flattened over his sternum as he guided Geoffrey to sit on the bed. “Lie back hunter.” He hummed pleasantly on the air, inspecting the hesitance in his shoulders. The tension that curled at the unknown, the hints of Geoffrey’s trust or lack thereof slipping to the forefront. But just as quickly as it came, he forced it away with a small slump and a disgruntled noise. His palms mapped out the bed with its carefully made blankets tucked neatly into the sides, lying his head back onto the pillow as he straightened out. Jonathan nudged the inside of his ankles to set his legs equal width apart with his shoulders, humming a soft tune in his throat as he studied the hunter’s prone position.

“You have yet to tell me what you’re planning.” Geoffrey spoke up. The stoic expression resting on his face betrayed the nervous fluttering of his heart. The little skips of anticipation beneath the surface as he awaited an answer to his inquiries. For a man so obsessed with control, Geoffrey enjoyed losing it in the brief moments of peace he was allowed in his chaotic life. Here, away from Priwen and all the burdens and duties that clouded his thoughts and weighed upon his shoulders, he could finally release and let go.

“You remember the safe word yes?” Jonathan answered as he studied the nightstand. He had moved his tools to it earlier that evening in preparation of their time to come. It was in his Manor home, in the peace and quiet that it offered, a sanctuary deep in the West End away from everything else. Where they could be left alone, with the whole night to themselves. He had drawn the curtains and turned off the lights to keep Geoffrey in the dark, in both definitions of the phrase.

Geoffrey snorted in amusement. “Like I’d forget about your precious pet plant.” His lips spread into a thin smile, pressed firmly as he set his jaw, like he was working words around in his mouth contemplating speaking up again or deciding against it. Reid was being mighty secretive tonight and if the good doctor had his mind set on something, very rarely could he deter it or eek out some morsel of information for his own. Especially if it was some surprise in store for Geoffrey. The doctor did enjoy his surprises even when Geoffrey would rather not be the focus of such behavior.

“Relax McCullum.” Jonathan commanded softly, warmth riddling his words with barely concealed amusement. Geoffrey shifted on the bed, attempting to follow the command but the rigid posture failed to melt against the soft mattress against his back. He felt vulnerable in the cool open air. His clothes and weapons dismissed and his senses wired to make up for his lack of sight. He cursed himself for agreeing to this to begin with when he could be back at Priwen being far more productive. 

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Reid teased as if the Ekon could worm into his mind. Geoffrey knew the leech was listening to his heart beat steadily increasing in frequency with his racing thoughts of indecision and regret. They had been at this enough times now that they knew each other inside out. Their little ticks and quirks that signalled nervousness or apprehension, the slight shifts or tightness in certain muscles that had to be massaged or kissed away to blessed relief.

"And you're playing games with me, leech." Geoffrey clicked his tongue with a disapproving rumble in his chest as he waited for the doctor to make his move. The minutes were ticking by slowly as he listened, straining for any sound of movement from the Ekon. After what felt like an eternity, he was met with the soft rustle of motion. The soft tink of something hard, possibly wood against crystal. He tilted his head to get a better angle but was met with the very tip of Jonathan's fingers catching his jaw and pushing his head back straight into position, urging him to hold still with a quiet correction.

"Hold still." Jonathan commanded. "Patience is a virtue I know you have Geoffrey. Now would be the appropriate time to utilize some of it." There was a pause in Jonathan's motions, halting as he bided for obedience before continuing.

Geoffrey curled his fingers into fists, knuckles cracking residually before he forced himself to relax again. He pulled in a deep breath, choosing to trust the doctor as he had done so in many different occasions and vice versa. They were far beyond petty squabbles and sniping commentary. At least not in the same pretense as when they first met. It was deeper now, rife with understanding from their shared trials and tribulations. Together they have overcome so much, both in their own stances, their pasts and their status. They set it all aside to pursue this, something special and raw in the sanctity of their private moments. Where hunter and Ekon could be more than what their allegiances define them to be.

When Jonathan finally settled on a decision, Geoffrey heard the motion before he felt the touch. The subtle rustle of clothing then the bitter cold chill of soft bristles dampened by a basin of water trailing a path along the stretch of his sternum. His lips parted in a soft gasp, startled by the cold sensation on warm skin. His body bristled with a shiver unraveling his composure as Jonathan continued. His lips pulled into a self satisfied smile, continuing his ministrations the way a painter would on a canvas. He mapped out the curves and ridges where Geoffrey's ribcage formed the bulk of his torso. The bristles were lightly damp but not enough to leave paths of tear tracks trickling over his skin. No, it was concise and clean, carefully calculated with every movement and stroke. Geoffrey imagined those icy blue Ekon eyes glowing in the darkness as he reconstructs the hunter from memory, following the dips and shadows. He felt the ghost of breath dance across the cool patches, sending nervous shivers throughout his body and an indescribable warmth bubbling in the base of his belly.

The ticklish strokes painted broad sweeping arches as he outlined Geoffrey's heart and swooped down to follow his lungs. He hadn't noticed he drew a shallow breath as Jonathan's motions slowed to a crawl as if the doctor was waiting, measuring his pace to Geoffrey's reactions as he followed up along his shoulder blades and down his arms. His fingers twitched as Jonathan focused on one hand first, accentuating the tone of his biceps and triceps, weaving along bones with the intricate map work of muscle and sinew, along his forearms and down the backs of his hands.

If Jonathan needed to touch Geoffrey, he did so with as little contact as possible. Using only the very tips of his fingers as if they would disturb the masterpiece he was creating, cautiously turning his arm over, so his palm was facing up, exposing the soft tissue of his arm. Jonathan hummed inquisitively as he switched his tool from the wide brush that caressed muscles and bones, to a much smaller brush that trailed over veins and arteries. The tip was petite and fine pointed but still just as pleasant to his senses.

Jonathan worked his way back up Geoffrey's arm, taking extra special care with this new brush in hand. Geoffrey imagined the look of concentration on the doctor's face as he outlined each branch and fork in the series of veins webbing across his body, crawling up his arm and spreading like a tangled labyrinth across throughout his chest. With a startling amount of care and dedication, Jonathan chased those webs and mapped out every inch with fascination. He made his way to the shallow dip of Geoffrey's stomach, examining the small trail of dark hair from his navel down to the hem of his dark breeches, ceasing his attention at the band around his hips as he focused back up to his other arm. He traded brushes to explore the bone structures and muscles then switched to finish his veins off with gentle dips and swathes of sprawling lines.

Geoffrey felt as if his body was settling into layers of sensations, a gentle humming beneath the surface belying his calm facade with an excited rush that was a mix of nerves and anticipation. The cool touch of the water on his skin and the small whispers of the night air and Jonathan's own teasing breath pulled at the surface until he felt like he was separating into levels of existence. With a warm ball of energy flooding his center, warping and twisting up with the conflicting emotions raging inside him, lulled by the songs of sullen peace. His eyes slipped shut behind the blindfold as his breathing settled into something shallow and content. Small easy breathes, timed and measured with the simple back and forth strokes of the brushes. The tension released altogether in a slow descent, pooling against the mattress and the warm cradle of the expensive fabric against his back rife with the scent of Jonathan so deeply ingrained into its fibers now flooding every calm breath through his nose.

It elicited a unique sort of head rush, dizzying and disoriented by the darkness and the hypnotic motions. He felt like he was sinking into quicksand but there was no fear or need for struggle. He was content to submit to the ethereal combination of pressure caressing his sides and yet still feeling as if he were floating above the ground and his own conscious body.

Time tilted and twisted and lapsed around him into one long stretch of blissful nothingness. His thoughts faded out to absence and his body felt as if it had reached some higher form of ascension until he came back like waves lapping at the ocean shore, carrying him on the tide until he found solid ground once more. Sparsely warm fingers caressed his jaw with such tender care, a gentle thumb stroking along his bottom lip in small massaging motions, smoothing over the skin with fondness. Geoffrey blinked up at the doctor, drinking in the eerie softness of his eyes in the partial darkness of the room. Only a single candlelight offered an ambient glow to the serenity, casting long shadows against Jonathan's chiseled and smooth features. The twisted tilt of his lips greeted the hunter with an amused purr.

"You fell asleep on me." He explained, leaning down to cut the distance between them until only the brush of breath tickled their skin. Jonathan pressed a gentle kiss to Geoffrey's lips, tasting the sweetness of his presence as they mingled briefly in a welcoming embrace before drawing back just a hair. "Did you enjoy it?"

Geoffrey's thoughts were lagging as his brain and body attempted to catch up to the world around him. Reality was a dream too far off for him to find urgency in gathering his wits back about him. He rather enjoyed this state of bliss very much, as he reached up to loop his arms around Jonathan's neck, pulling the Ekon close to his body as he relished the firm press of the doctor's weight against him. "I'll take that as a yes then." Jonathan let out a breathy chuckle. 

"I feel like I've been tricked." Geoffrey breathed, tilting his head so that Jonathan's well kept beard itched and tickled at his neck. Every new touch pulled him back to reality and seated him further into his body. "What kind of mind games have you been playing now?" The question lacked heat or malice, littered with a murmur of teasing.

"No tricks here Hunter. Only sensory stimulation. It is very relaxing and therapeutic for a mind overwhelmed in its environment." Jonathan explained. "It's good for the muscles and those who have a hard time finding sleep it would seem." His lips curled into a pleased smile like the cat that got the cream. Geoffrey rolled his eyes and twisted gently, a silent request that Jonathan join him in bed. The doctor obliged and let the Hunter roll him over and onto the mattress, occupying the narrow space between him and the wall. 

Geoffrey rolled onto his side so they were facing each other, a familiar tangle of limbs wound together in the isolated quiet. "I did enjoy it I'll admit." He said softly, burying his face into the crook of Jonathan's shoulder. "It was….nice."

"I am pleased to hear that." The doctor hummed, wrapping his arms around Geoffrey's midsection, palms soothing over the warm expanse of flesh that had been his elaborately placed canvas for his activities. A delightful display that he wouldn't mind partaking in again for the future. Maybe even using paints instead of water if Geoffrey would allow it. 


End file.
